Thirst for Power
Otomaru Kaguya is walking through woods, away from Otogakure; as he is carrying a briefcase filled with Ryo from exchanging Hindo Inuzuka's corpse for it. Hebi was making his way to Otogakure taking a path through the woods. He had heard of someone that had the Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku. "The information about this Kekkei Genkai could be useful." Hebi thinks to himself. As he was walking he noticed a figure and realized it was his target. Hebi had jumped about 5 feet in front of Otomaru and asked, "Are you the one with Shikotsumtku?" Otomaru calmly says. "Yes." Upon closer inspection, he realises he has heard of him before because of the Bounty Hunter Corps. "And you, are you Hebi of Kirigakure?" Hebi smiled under his mask. "So you have heard of me as-well?" he asked. "I just want to observe your Kekkei Genkai." Otomaru says "I heard you're good with Juinjutsu... I'll let you receive the knowledge of my Kekkei Genkai, but it won't be free. I want power." "The way I collect Knowledge is by killing." Hebi told Otomaru. "If you let me simply kill you, I shall grant you the Jinjutsu." he offered as a trade. Otomaru thought about it for a moment, and said. "Okay." he throws away his briefcase. "From what I heard... I'll need to find a vessel to resurrect me, correct?" "Oh?" Hebi was surprised. "So you have heard of my Kinjutsu as-well? No matter, you will need to find one. I wish that you find one that no one really cares about and one that doesn't care about their life either." Hebi told and requested Oromaru. "I will stay here and wait for you. Once you come back I will grant your wish for power." Otomaru says "I will." Bones start sprouting from the ground and completely covers Otomaru, then, when the bones uncover, he is nowhere to be found. In the Land of Hot Water, Otomaru was looking for a victim; and finds some man walking out of the hot springs of Yugakure. Otomaru uses the same Shikotsumyaku and Body Flicker Technique combination to get in front of him, and stabs him in the stomach. He starts losing blood, but he can still be able to live for about 10 minutes. He once again uses the Shikotsumyaku Body Flicker and returns to Hebi. "I've got the vessel." He throws the man on the ground, and constricts him with some bones in case he tries to escape. Hebi saw the body and instantly took a Kunai and threw it into Otomarus neck, killing him instantly. He then made the Hand seals quickly for Soul Extraction Technique and created an orb from Otomaru's body. He then walked over to the man and placed it into him, turning his body into that of Otomaru's. Hebi allowed him to instantly wake up with no drawbacks. "The technique also heals the vessels body as-well? Interesting." he said silently where Otomaru couldn't hear. Otomaru breaks the bones that was constricting his vessel, and stood up. "I guess you're done?" Otomaru takes his hand out for a handshake "Thanks." He looked at the briefcase he threw away before. "You can have my briefcase, it has 50,000 Ryo in it. I don't need to money." "I don't need the money and I am not done. I have yet to place the Jinjutsu." Hebi then gestures Otomaru to sit. Otomaru lays his hand down "All right, then..." And just for comedy, Otomaru destroys the briefcase filled with Ryo with his bones. "That's just in case any poor people stumble upon it." He chuckles a bit, and then awaits for the Juinjutsu "We can resume now." Hebi gets behind Otomaru. "There are a few things though. First, how restricting do you want this seal to be? It can be activated when you are near death or, it can be activated when ever you would like. Second, this causes a great amount of pain, that was just more for a heads up." Hebi had told Otomaru. Otomaru says "I want it to activate whenever I want. And I can take the pain." Hebi had created the Hand Seals and placed his palm onto Otomaru's neck. Hebi then pulsed the Jinjutsu onto Otomaru, causing unbearable pain. Hebi had then lifted his had and said, "That was it." Otomaru holds on to his neck and squints his eyes from the pain. After a few moments, he takes his hand off his neck. "Okay, then. I feel like I want to test the seal out on someone. Until we meet again." He covers himself in bones and Body Flickers away. Category:Roleplays Category:Ishido Shūji